Long live the prince
by so-damn-mishalicious
Summary: Asgard!AU: Steven Rogerson ist Prinz Lokis persönliche Leibwache und würde alles tun, um dessen Leben zu schützen. Das gebietet nicht nur sein Ehrgefühl: unwissentlich hat ihn der Jüngere vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet. Nur seinetwegen ist Steven heute das, was er ist. [RPG-basierend, Hintergrundgeschichte, kann aber einzeln gelesen werden da selbsterklärend, Loki/Steven Bromance]


_Basierend auf einem RPG mit meiner Partnerin: Avengers/Thor crossover AU in welchem alle Charaktere aus den bekannten 9 Welten (außer Midgard ;) ) stammen. Steven ist Lokis persönliche Leibgarde seit dessen 14. Lebensjahr und würde alles für dessen Leben riskieren. Warum das so ist, wollte ich einfach mal erläutern. Das hier wird ausnahmsweise ein Dreiteiler, wobei Teil 1+2 bereits vorhanden ist. Bei Interesse kann ich auch die anderen Charaktere näher vorstellen bzw. kleine Geschichten dazu schreiben. Ich werde diese Geschichte auch noch auf Englisch übersetzen, sobald es die Zeit ermöglicht._

_Disclaimer:_ _**Mir gehört kein einziger der Charaktere, alles Eigentum zu ihren jeweiligen Besitzern. Die ganze Idee, die meinem wirren Hirn entsprungen ist, ist die Leibwächter!AU mit Steve/Loki Bromance!**_

Das Erste woran Steven sich erinnern konnte, war die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter. Sie war eine zarte Frau, blond und blauäugig wie er und ihr Lachen klang heller als jedes Glockenläuten. Nirgendwo hatte er sich so sicher gefühlt, wie in ihren Armen.

Dann sein Vater. Er war groß und kräftig von Statur, ein Krieger in strahlender Rüstung. Er trug sein goldblondes Haar kurz und verwegen, niemand wagte seine Schwertkünste herauszufordern. Doch sprachen seine dunkelgrünen Augen von Liebe und Schutz, Zärtlichkeit und Geborgenheit. Zu Niemandem hatte er mehr aufgesehen als zu ihm.

Der Tag, an dem die Boten des Allvaters kamen und zum Krieg gegen die Frostriesen riefen, schien ein freudiger zu sein. Das Dorf, in welchem sie lebten, wurde ausgiebig geschmückt um Ihren Helden einen gebührenden Abschied auszurichten bevor sie in die Schlacht zogen. Es wurde gefeiert und gelacht, Lobrufe durchschallten die Straßen auf die baldige Hoffnung von den Bestien erlöst zu werden.

_„__Lang lebe der König!"_

Steven erinnerte sich an die große, warme Hand seines Vaters als dieser ihn zum Abschied durch das blonde Haar fuhr. Er würde bald wieder da sein, sagte er und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor er seiner Mutter einen Abschiedkuss gab und mit den restlichen Männern gen Horizont zog. Eifrig winkte er ihm nach und wünschte ihm Glück und Gesundheit. Doch sein Vater kehrte nie zurück.

„_Lang lebe der König!"_

Der Krieg gegen die Frostriesen war gewonnen und zwei Jahre waren in die Lande gezogen, bevor Steven merkte, dass es seiner Mutter immer schlechter ging. Die anfängliche Müdigkeit hatte sich zu Kollapsen gesteigert, von dem früheren kurzen Husten blieben rote Blutspritzer zurück. Er bemühte sich nach Leibeskräften sie in allen Arbeiten zu unterstützen, doch konnte er die fehlende Kraft seines Vaters nicht liefern - die hinterlassene Lücke nicht füllen. Und seine Mutter vermisste ihren Mann mit jedem Tag mehr, sehnte sich zu ihm zurück, bis zu dem Tag als sie ein letztes Mal zusammenbrach. An diesem wachte sie durch sein verzweifeltes Weinen nicht wieder auf.

Verloren fühlte er sich und leer. Keine Familie hatte er mehr, keine Verwandten die ihn hätten aufnehmen können. Aufnehmen wollen.

Kurz nach dem Tod seiner Mutter trafen die Gesandten in seinem Dorf ein. Man habe sie geschickt um sich um das Waisenkind zu kümmern, welches der Veteran hinterlassen hätte, sagten sie.

Man würde sich gut um ihn sorgen, schließlich war sein Vater ein Kriegsheld gewesen und der König kümmere sich um seine Untertanen.

Steven wusste nicht, ob sein Vater ein Kriegsheld gewesen war. Alles was er wusste, ist das er tot war und nie zu ihm zurückkehrte.

Als er hinter einem Beamten auf dessen Pferd aufsaß, sah er die tief beeindruckten Blicke der anderen Dorfbewohner. Was für einen gütigen König sie doch hatten, der sich selbst um die Hinterbliebenen seiner Krieger sorgte! Sie verließen das Dorf unter den gewohnten Jubelrufen.

„_Lang lebe der König!"_

Man brachte ihn in ein Waisenhaus in eine der Provinzen, welche dem Hofe Asgards am nächsten lagen. Bereits am Ende seiner ersten Woche dort, war Steven übersät von dunklen Blutergüssen und blutigen Schürfwunden. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hatte um die Anderen zu verärgern. Doch er war der Jüngste und Zierlichste des Hauses, was wie eine Verlockung für die Älteren zu sein schien. Sie prügelten ihn, stahlen ihm seine Mahlzeiten. Jede Art ihn leiden zu sehen, schien Ihnen Freude zu bereiten. Unzählige Male rollte er sich des Nachts zusammen, seine Beine von den Armen eng umschlungen und weinte still in sich hinein.

Sah es so aus, wenn der König sich um seine Untertanen „kümmerte"?  
>Er vermisste seine Mutter mit ihrer sanften Stimme. Und die warmen Hände seines Vaters.<p>

„_Lang lebe der König!"_

Drei Jahre durchlebte er jeden Tag die Hölle. Seine unregelmäßigen Mahlzeiten mergelten ihn zusätzlich aus, machten ihn anfällig für Krankheiten. Seine „Erzieher" ärgerten sich furchtbar über den Aufwand, der er ihnen verursachte.

Dann traf die Kunde ein, dass der Allvater mit seinen Söhnen die Provinz besuchen würde und wieder erblühte das Dorf in Schmuck, guter Laune und Festivitäten. So wie damals.

Ihre besten Sachen wurden ihnen an diesem Tag angezogen, die Haare gekämmt und sie zur Hauptstraße gebracht um sich den Festzug ansehen zu können. Steven betrachtete ohne große Freude die pompöse Feier, er fühlte sich schwach, da er wieder nur eine Kleinigkeit zu sich hatte nehmen können. Unauffällig schlich er sich davon, die Leute zu abgelenkt um sein Verschwinden zu bemerken und lehnte sich unweit gegen eine Wand, bevor seine Knien nachgaben und er zu Boden rutschte.

Selbst von diesem Fleck aus sah er ihn.

Allvater Odin, ihren König.

Seine Augen verengten sich unmerklich als er an den Menschen vorbei ritt, hoch auf seiner grauen Stute und sich stolz den Menschen präsentierte, die ihm zujubelten.

Und wieder rief es: _„__Lang lebe der König!"_

Was sollte an diesem Mann so besonderes sein, dachte er sich. Sein Haar wurde bereits grau wo es doch goldblond sein sollte, während er in seiner Rüstung weit davon entfernt war, wie ein strahlender Ritter auszusehen. Wie sein Vater.

Warum? Warum das alles?

Warum hatte er alles, schickte seine Untertanen in den Tod, log und betrog und selbst jetzt riefen die Leute: _„__Lang lebe der König!"_

Dieser König sollte nicht lang leben. Vom Pferd sollte er fallen, die andere Seite kennenlernen. Er sollte…

„Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Eine sanfte Stimme unterbrach Steven in seiner Wut und das erste, was er sah, war grün.

Ein kleiner Junge, wohl kaum älter als 5 Sommer, stand vor ihm gehüllt in seine smaragdgrüne Seidentunika. Seine schwarzen Haare waren nach hinten gekämmt wurden und seine Augen spiegelten ehrliches Interesse. Und sie waren dunkelgrün. Wie die seines Vaters.

Bevor er dazu kam, ein Wort zu sagen, eilten einige bewaffnete Wächter auf sie zu.

„Prinz Loki, geht es euch gut? Ihr sollt euch doch nicht einfach vom Festzug entfernen!".

Der kleine Prinz runzelte die Stirn und sah die Männer anklagend an.

„Ich habe mich nicht entfernt, meine Begleiterin ließ mich los und ich konnte sie in dem Gewimmel nicht finden!".

Der Blonde hatte sich immer noch nicht geregt. Das war ihr Prinz? Und wie konnte man so jemanden einfach loslassen?! Er war doch der Prinz! Wie konnte dies niemand bemerkt haben?

Die Wachen versuchten den Schwarzhaarigen zu überzeugen mit ihnen zu kommen, doch er verschränkte nur trotzig die Arme.

„Ich will ihn mitnehmen!" war die Antwort und ein blasser Finger zeigte auf Steven, der immer noch an der Wand lehnte.

Ihn? Mitnehmen?

Unruhe kam in den Umzug und auch die Wächter schienen nervös zu werden. Erst Huftraben riss alle aus ihren Gesprächen. Das Gesicht des Prinzen erhellte sich. „Vater!".

Bedrohlich thronte der König über dem Geschehen und blickte alle strafend an.

„Was soll diese Verzögerung? Loki ist das dein Werk?"

Eilig schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf und schilderte was passiert war. Der König schien zur noch zorniger zu werden.

„Ich verlange, dass so etwas nie wieder passiert! Nicht auszudenken, wenn er zu Schaden gekommen wäre." Die Wachen sanken auf die Knie und Steven konnte schwören sie zittern zu sehen.

Wiederum ergriff der kleine Prinz das Wort und formulierte seine Bitte erneut. Selbst sein Vater, der mächtige König schien überrascht und musterte den Blonden, der dort an der Wand lehnte. Dieser konnte die Unannehmlichkeit auf seiner Haut prickeln.

„Bist du dir sicher?" der musternde Blick wurde von ihm abgewandt und wieder auf den Prinzen gelegt, der eifrig nickte. „Er hat ein gutes Herz Vater.". Der König seufzte tief und gab mit einem knappen Winken seine Zustimmung, bevor er seinen jüngeren Sohn zu sich aufs Pferd zog.

Bevor Steven realisierte, was mit ihm geschah, wurde er bereits von den Wachen gepackt und weggezerrt.


End file.
